Sypialnie Świętej Trójcy
by Filigranka
Summary: Pankracy i Hrabia rozmawiają, jak w kanonie. I przy okazji robią sobie też inne, niekanoniczne, rzeczy. Nie-boska Komedia (Krasiński), slash, Pankracy/Henryk.


**Varia:** foe-yay, wszystko, co małe ja lubi najbardziej i czego łaknie. A, foe-yay i slash do dzieł jednego z najbardziej... cudownie perwersyjnych, frenetycznych, sadyzujących i krwawych autorów lektur (a mamy w lekturach Sienkiewicza z jego pełnymi miłości opisami nawlekania na pal i tortur. znaczy, rywalizacja jest ostra). Hrabiego Krasińskiego, oczywiście. Do Nie-boskiej..., Henryk/Pankracy - i nic się tu chyba takiego nie dzieje, wulgaryzmów nie ma, tortur nie ma (serio. wiem, wszyscy, którzy czytają robią wielkie oczy. nie ma tortur ani nawet przesłuchania, serio, serio, serio), erotyzm jest nieopisowy, wszystko z łapkami na kołdrze.

Uczciwie patrząc, to dla mnie platoniczne foe-yay, intensywne relacje między wrogami nawet bez romansu są tak samo dobre, jak romanse, może i nawet biorą mnie bardziej. Ale jednak... użycie tych fikowych klisz na Nie-boskiej... to był potencjał trollowania... ekhm, subwersji i dekonstrukcji - którego człowiek by setkami artykułów naukowych nie osiągnął. Kusiło, znaczy. A by zwalczyć pokusę najlepiej jej ulec.

Prompt: główny - Tiny Latawiec, Ten czas Baczyńskiego. Pozostałe inspiracje: Nim wstanie dzień Fettinga&Osieckiej, promptowane przez Rudbekię, Historia przyszłości Mickiewicza, rzucona przez Andromedę, oraz Zniszczenie Skoczylasa, podpowiedziane przez Anat (cztery prompty do czterystu słów. przerost formy...).

Ze specjalną dedykacją dla Keisy, która chciała fiki do wieszczów. I z przeprosinami, że łapki na kołdrze i tak krótko. I że to właściwie po prostu przepisanie tego, co w kanonie, tylko ze slashem, a kanon lepszy, wiadomo (chciałam więcej. chciałam AU, chciałam dłuuugi opis ich relacji z innych stron, chciałam chociaż porządne, opisowe porno, dużo porno... jak z Tasiemcem. naprawdę, fatalnie się mi pisze i trudno się mi żyje, ostatnio, a to, co pomaga na drugie, kompletnie niszczy pierwsze i vice versa. w każdym razie, wiecie, jeśli ktoś chce mnie uszczęśliwić niespodzianie... piszcie, obywatele, na chwałę wieszcza i narodu!).

* * *

— Zabiję cię. — Pankracy miał ogień w oczach i wielką czułość w głosie.

Henryk, jak to Henryk, wzruszył melancholijnie ramionami, oczy i głowę odwrócił, w ogień się zapatrzył.

— Jużeś to mówił. Po tobie spodziewałem się czego nowego.

— I ty się powtarzasz — zauważył Pankracy, sięgając mu dłonią między nogi, ściskając i trąc. — Ale u was to chyba - ideowe.

Może to westchnienie znużenia wyrwało się Henrykowi z ust. A może stłumił jęk. Tak czy inaczej po chwili już milczał, ze wzrokiem wbitym w te swoje herby i przodków portrety. Pankracy zastanowił się, przelotnie, który z owych przodków gwałcił panny służące, a który preferował chłopców.

— Wiesz — warknął niemal, ciągnąc nagle hrabiego za włosy, odsłaniając mu gardło, odciągając wzrok od rodowych pamiątek — Leonard i tysiące tych w lesie błagało mnie - błagałoby mnie - na kolanach o taką uwagę, o jedno ziarnko takiej uwagi. — Przejeżdżał mu zębami po gardle, grdyce, czuł językiem i wargami pulsowanie krwi – starej, pańskiej krwi – pod skórą. — Jedną bodaj kroplę...

— Nie masz daru poezji. Wszystko w twoich ustach staje się rozpustą - wulgarną sugestią - widziałem, co u was wolność znaczy – kobiety - i zdała mi się ona raczej prostytut...

Pankracy zacisnął zęby, ugryzł Henryka w gardło. Przez chwilę myślał - bawił się myślą - że rozszarpie, że własnymi zębami wytoczy ostatnie krople tej spróchniałej, zgniłej krwi, niezdolnej już nawet do epokowych, historię zmieniających - zbrodni - tylko do małej nikczemności, niczem się od tej szewskiej nie różniącej.

Inne „narzędzia rozpusty" też się u pana hrabiego zgoła nic nie różniły. Ale Henryk patrzył zaświatowym, niewidzącym wzrokiem, jakby poprzez Pankracego - pewnikiem się mu zwidywały te manowce przeznaczenia - i tamten puścił.

— Przeklęta twoja litość! — Henryk odsunął się gwałtownie. — Chociaż lepsza pewnie niż pogarda, którą masz dla swoich zastępów. Trzeba było mnie zabić, całemu światu pokazać prawdziwe oblicze tego waszego jutra...

— Jutro już śladu po tej krwi by nie było. Ale zabiję cię, zabiję. — Pankracy chwycił Henryka za koszulę, znów przyciągnął do siebie, zlizał krew z rany na szyi, potem pocałował w usta, zmusił hrabiego do picia – smakowania – jego własnej krwi. — Tylko w okopach. Nie wywiniesz się tak łatwo życiu i obowiązkom. Poczekam. —Odstąpił, przyjrzał się drugiemu mężczyźnie. Też mu zbawca, blady melancholik, nawet smak w ustach został Pankracemu mało żelazisty. — Ale zabiję. I nowy człowiek czasem dotrzymuje słowa.

Wiedział, że kłamie. Wiedział, że raczej każe przywlec sobie Henryka, każe mu patrzeć na ruiny i egzekucje, każe lać mu wino w usta i pieścić go kobietom, każe go torturować i leczyć, i spać mu każe na rodowych sztandarach, jak psu, i jeden dworek dla niego na mieszkanie nieruszony zostawi, i...

Ale przysięgi i słowa to wszak szlachecki łachman, skrywający codzienną podłość, cień przeszłości. Jutro - olbrzym - on sam - sobie bez nich poradzi.


End file.
